1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antenna device and an electronic device including the antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices which receive wireless signals by using wireless communications and perform signal processing on the received wireless signals have become increasingly popular. Antenna devices receiving wireless signals are proposed in various shapes and arrangements (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).